nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Order of Knights
Imperial Order of Knights The Imperial Order of Knights (IOK), or as it is called in Nesarian, Regateso Dara vi Crelovate (RDC), is the knightly order of the Nesarian Empire, an institution created by Emperor Jamias I in 150, although an extremely similar institution had existed prior to that (the Royal Holy Order of Knights) which had been created by King Mathados I in approximately 600BC. Although the IOK is officially a different institution to the Royal Holy Order of Knights, they are essentially the same, because the only thing that changed was the name, a slight alteration to the rank structure and the removal of the requirement that Knights had to be Elvetan. Members of the Order are often referred to as "Imperial Knights" by English speakers to differentiate them from medieval era European knights, but "Imperial" is not part of their title. Whilst in most modern countries a knighthood is purely ceremonial, in the Nesarian Empire being a knight is still a proper military profession with real responsibilities and rewards (apart from Ceremonial Knights). Knights are expected to follow the Lotareso Rena (Chivalric Code, or simply the Code), which was codified in 153 (again by Emperor Jamias I) and has barely changed since. To differentiate it from the European "chivalry" and Japanese "bushido", this is often referred to by English speakers as "lotar" (Nesarian for "chivalry"). Knights of the IOK are soldiers, although they are different to other soldiers in that while the rest of the Imperial Armed Forces swears loyalty to their Emperor, the Empire and their own country, Knights are sworn to the Emperor alone - they are the personal retinue of the Emperor and nobody but the Emperor can command them. Knights can command regular soldiers. The Knights of the IOK are the only remaining military force of the Nesarian Empire that uses flogging as punishment for disobeying orders. The rest of the Imperial Armed Forces does not use flogging as punishment for disobeying orders, but does use it for other crimes. In order to be a Knight, you must be male, over 18 years of age, and pass a fitness test and mental examination, both of which are extremely rigorous. It is not a requirement, but it also greatly helps the entry process if you have participated in the Knightly Cadets, a youth group for 14-18 year olds. You must not have a criminal record or history of mental illness, and you must have served in the military or been a member of the Knightly Cadets for at least three years. You also must follow a religion - atheists and agnostics are not accepted into the Order, but any other religion is welcome as long as the religion does not conflict with the Chivalric Code - which excludes the Kashitite branch of Kadinto. The Order does not discriminate based on sexuality, but forbids homosexual relationships between Knights. Being a Knight is a lifelong career, and Knights may not leave the Order unless they are expelled due to exceptionally bad behaviour or can cite a reasonable physical or mental health issue. However, trainees can leave at any time before being accepted into the Order if they decide it is not for them. Although while on active military duty they are supplied with a normal uniform, the ceremonial "uniform" of the Knights is a full steel plate harness, which they wear on parade, on guard duty, while policing, and while making official public appearances. Some Knights also wear this into battle, as it is still functional armour which provides excellent protection against melee attacks and shrapnel, but it makes them an obvious target for the enemy, restricts their view and is wholly impractical in hot climates where the heat inside the armour can become dangerous. There is no exact harness each Knight must wear, but there is a set of guidelines, and the armour generally resembles the armour shown in the picture. The arms and armour are produced by the Imperial Armoury, which also supplies the swords for the Imperial Inquisition. Knights are mostly from Nesaria, with approx. 50% of Knights coming from there, because Nesaria has the strongest cultural link to the Knights. Most other Knights are Elvic in origin, although the single largest group after the Nesarians is the Estemorians. Both Elvetans and Christians make up about 35% each of the IOK. Responsibilities The responsibilities of a Knight are as follows: * Follow the Chivalric Code to the greatest degree that you are able to * Engage in, improve and help your local community * Help to police your local community when not busy with other duties * Provide whatever military service is asked of you by the Emperor Rewards The rewards of being a Knight are as follows: * The right to be called "Sir" * The right to openly carry a sword * Generous wage paid by the Emperor * A set of armour and a sword, both of which are custom-made * A horse * Participation in the Imperial Government (only open to senior members) It is considered extremely disrespectful to not address a Knight as "sir", regardless of the formality of the setting. The only people permitted to not address a Knight as "sir" are the immediate family of the Knights. Lotareso Rena (Chivalric Code) The Lotareso Rena (or the Chivalric Code, or simply the Code) slowly evolved over many centuries but has not changed much since it was first codified in the 2nd century. Its ideals were influenced by Elveta to a great extent, but they apply to all members of the Order regardless of their faith. The tenets of the Code are as follows: * Help those in need * Defend those who cannot defend themselves against injustice * If you are married, always be faithful to your wife * If you have no wife, stay celibate until you find her * Do not murder - each kill must be justified * Be pious, and honour whichever God or Gods you follow * Respect your elders, especially your parents * Tell the truth at all times * Be respectful and courteous to all, even those who do not deserve it * Respect your enemies and pray for their salvation * Do whatever the Emperor asks of you, as long as his orders do not contradict the Chivalric Code The final tenet of the Code does permit Knights to disobey direct orders, however they must be able to prove in the Court of Knights that the order they were given breached the Code. If it is found that the order did not breach the Code, but they still disobeyed it, the Knight will be banished from the Order and receive twenty lashes in full view of the other Knights. Knights can also be accused by anyone of carrying out actions which breached the Code, and they will be tried in the Court of Knights. Some tenets, if broken, are also a breach of military or civilian law and will result in more severe punishment. Knights are also subject to the same military law as the Imperial Armed Forces. Ceremonial Knights Some people can become Ceremonial Knights through acts which display "exceptional loyalty to the Emperor and the people of the Empire", for example Sir Canoparos Levitae was knighted for decisively defeating the Republicans at the Battle of Karotaga. Ceremonial Knights get all the rewards of a normal knight and are expected to adhere to the Chivalric Code, but they are not expected to fulfil military service or policing duties and only a gross breach of the Code will result in the removal of their title. Ranks The Order is split up into several ranks, which are as follows, in order from most junior to most senior: Initiate Initiates are newcomers to the Order who have passed the physical and mental aptitude examinations but have not completed their training as a Knight. Initiates cannot command other soldiers and are normally given the jobs proper Knights do not want to do. They train daily, which also includes mental training and education. Several subjects are taught, for example law - Knights must be well-versed in the law if they are to help police the land. The training of an Initiate typically takes around 2 years. Initiates receive all the aforementioned rewards, except they have not yet earned the right to be called "sir" or wear a sword in public. Ascrelos Ascrelose (plural of Ascrelos) are the basic rank of Knight who have completed their training. They may be given command over Initiates and Imperial Army soldiers, roughly equivalent to a Lieutenant. Ascrelose engage in their local community and provide military service to the Emperor. Ascrelose have the right to wear a sword in public. Becrelos Becrelose (plural of Becrelos) are essentially the same as Ascrelose but with increased pay, a higher degree of military command (roughly equivalent to a Captain) and the right to wear the insignia of the Becrelos. They are also entrusted with more complex responsibilities. Promotion to this rank requires either at least 4 years of service as an Ascrelos, or committing an act of "exceptional bravery and skill" in a military or civilian field. They must also have proven themselves as a good commander and soldier, and a moral man. Ranucrelos Ranucrelose (plural of Ranucrelos) are a significant step up from the Bexocrelose. They have increased pay and military command roughly equivalent to a Lieutenant Colonel. They have the right to wear the insignia of the Ranucrelos, and their family will officially become a noble family if they are not already. They are entrusted with more complex responsibilities. Promotion to this rank requires at least 5 years of service as a Becrelos, or committing an act of "exceptional bravery and skill" in a military or civilian field. They must also have proven themselves as a brilliant commander and soldier, and a moral man. Ranucrelose earn the right to be part of the Imperial Council. There are also two "veteran" ranks: Picacrelos Picacrelose (plural of Picacrelos) are Knights who were permanently crippled as a result of their service which left them unable to fight in direct combat. They cannot carry out any military duties, although they are still required to carry out as many non-military duties as they can, and they are still bound to follow the Chivalric Code. Oxacrelos Oxacrelose (plural of Oxacrelos) are veteran Knights over the age of 60. Oxacrelose are not required to carry out military duties, although many who are still physically fit still often request to be given guard duty for significant places and people, and they often serve as field officers (they still possess military command equivalent to a Colonel) or military advisors. Oxacrelose are still required to carry out as many non-military duties as they can and are still bound to follow the Chivalric Code. Oxacrelose earn the right to be part of the Imperial Council.